Free My Soul!
by MistressDreamz
Summary: (1xR) Just read it! It might be worth your time!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I'm addicted to Gundam Wing?

**_Free My Soul!_**

**_(Prologue)_**

**_ _**

"I love you Heero!" Relena says baring her soul to the Perfect Soldier.

"No Relena you think you do!" Came the emotionless reply.

"You don't know me Heero. You could not possibly understand what I feel." Relena said quietly as tears slipped down her pale face. Heero brushed one away before he could stop himself. 

They were out on the balcony at Quatre's place. Heero had followed Relena outside. He just felt the need to.

"How can I understand something you are not even sure of?" Heero asked in his emotionless voice.

"I understand enough to know what it is! The only thing I don't understand is you!" Relena stated.

"You are not in love with me Relena." Heero said coldly.

"That is one thing you are wrong about. If you can't see that then you are only fooling yourself." Relena said forcefully.

"No Relena! Why do you keep pursuing me?" Heero asked in frustration.

"While I keep the hope and dreamz for the people alive. You keep my hopes and dreamz alive. From the time we first met I have depended upon you too much. Without you I am lost." Relena said quietly trying to make him understand.

Heero didn't have anything to say to that and started to walk off but Relena stopped him by placing her hand on is shoulder and what she said next was the last thing he expected.

"I bared my soul to you and you did not understand. I ask one thing from you Heero! I ask that you finish your mission and free my soul!" Relena said coldly and let her hand drop away from his shoulder. She watched silently as he walked away…

This is my first 1xR fic. It might be a while before the next part. Please tell me what you think about it.

Sincerely:

Mistress_Dreamz.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing.

**_Free My Soul._**

**_(Part 1)_**

Relena got up out of her bed and went over to her window seat and sat down to watch the sun rise. It had been a year sense she had talked to Heero on the balcony at Quatre's get together. 

She sighed Quatre was going to call her to day and invite her to the yearly get together he was having.

** **

**Flash Back**

~ "I decided to throw a little get together every year so we could all find out what everyone has been doing." Quatre said to the group and everyone promised to show up at each one if they could. ~

**End Flash Back**

"Why did I have to make a fool of myself?" Relena whispered to herself. ~ I can't go to the second get together Heero will be there. If only I could go back and not say those words to him. ~ She thought to herself. She got an idea and started to put it into action.

***

Zechs was sitting at his desk looking over some papers when Noin came in she was about to speak when the videophone rang.

"What can I do for you Quatre?" Zechs asked as he answered the videophone.

"Is Relena there?" Quatre asked.

"She's…" Zechs started to say but Noin interrupted him.

"Has taken a vacation." Noin stated sadly.

"What?" Zechs almost yelled.

"I went to get her up and found this note on her door." Noin said and began to read it out load.

: Everyone,

I have decided to take a vacation. I don't know how long I will be gone so Milliardo will have to take over my position for a while.

Please tell Quatre that I am sorry that I can't make it to the get together. 

Don't try to find me. I'm on vacation because I need sometime to myself to think.

Well I have to go my shuttle will be leaving in a ten minutes.

Sincerely:

_____Relena__._:__

***

~ I know that Zechs would start searching. I just feel guilty for lying to him. It should be a while before he finds me because why he's searching for me in the colony's I will be starting my vacation on earth. ~ Relena thought to herself as she waited to get on the bus.

"Ticket please." The driver said and he read Relena's ticket then added: "well welcome aboard Miss. Reea Craft. Please take a seat."

TBC

Hope someone likes it.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing.

**_Free My Soul_**

**_(Part 2)_**

The bus pulled into the bus stop. Relena looked out the window and thought to herself: ~ this will be perfect. The town is small enough and its close enough to the kingdom. This would be one place they wouldn't look. ~

She smiled as she got off the bus. Walking over to a newspaper stand she bought the local paper and found a bench and sat down. She began to look for a job and place to live.

"May I sit here?" A deep voice asked and with even glancing up she moved over and kept reading the paper. An add caught her eye:

Manager wanted: For apartment building. Lots of paper work and must be able to fix up things. Call ###-#### if interested. :

Relena got up and picked up her small bag and went over to a payphone she called the number and when someone picked up she said: " I was calling about the manager position." She hung up the phone when the conversation was over.

~ Now I have a job. Hopefully it will clear my head a little so I can think. ~ She thought to herself and went to the address she had been given.

"Hello you must be Reea Craft." A man said Relena looked at the building before answering. 

"Yes." Relena said and groaned inwardly the building needed a lot of work.

"Here's the keys to your apartment and you will find everything you need fix the place up in the shed over there." The man said and pointed to a shed that was in better condition then the building. He then left quickly and Relena went in and found her apartment.

The last manager had let the place look like a dump and the only thing he took care of was his apartment. Relena went out to the shed and opened it. Like the guy had said everything she needed was in there.

It was noon and she had already eaten so she decided to get busy. She grabbed some boards and a hammer and nails and walked over to the porch and started to pry up the warped boards that were the steps.

"What you doing?" A boy of ten asked as he came out of the building.

"My job. But I don't seem to be doing a good job." Relena said as she tried to figure out what to do next.

"You're the new manager. I hate to say this but this place needs a new porch. My brother got hurt on this one yesterday." The boy said.

"Well I've never built anything in my life but I guess I can try." Relena said biting her lip.

"Hey all the kids in the building like to build things. We built the shed it was a clubhouse but they turned it into a shed. I can get them and we can help you." The boy said and ran back in.

He came out with ten other children and they began to tear up the porch. With in two hours they had it all tore up and had the frame built for the new porch. In another two hours they had it finished except for the paint.

"Who are you and what have you done to our porch?" The same deep voice she had heard earlier asked.

"The manager. And we tore up the old porch and built a new one." Relena Said and looked up to find a man the same age as her {20} with short black hair and blue eyes, he stood behind them.

"Well you all did a good job." He said and walked into the building.

"Tomorrow can we paint the porch and the building?" The boy asked.

"If you want to." Relena said.

"Yes. You're the first person that lets us help. Thank you so much." A girl of eight stated. The children went inside and Relena cleaned up the mess and went into her apartment to do paper work.

***

"She's still on earth." Duo said.

"Smart girl. The last place I would look would be here." Zechs said.

"Zechs if she doesn't want to be found she probably has a good reason for it. Let her have her vacation." Noin said quietly.

"Your right we will let her have her vacation." Zechs said defeated. 

This is my style of writing so if you don't like it don't read it. 

Sincerely:

_Mistress Dreamz._


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Guess it? Don't own anything.

**_Free My Soul_**

**_(Part 3)_**

@Last Kiss@

A few weeks had passed and the building was fixed up. Relena was getting ready for a dinner date she had with John. [John is the guy from the last part. Black hair and blue eyes.]

She opened the door and he stood there and handed her a rose and said: "You look lovely tonight. Are you ready to go?'

"Thank you and yes." Relena said quietly and took his arm. They walked out to his car and he opened the door for her and when she was seated he closed the door. She couldn't help but think that he looked very familiar. She thought about it as he started to drive to the restaurant.

A scream escaped her as the car swerved sharply.

Oh where oh where can my baby be  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

_ _

Relena looked at John and realized why he looked familiar. "Heero!" She screamed as she was thrown into the windshield. 

"Relena!" 

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road straight up ahead  
A car was stalled the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screaming tires the busting glass  
The painful scream that I heard last  
  
_

Oh where oh where can my baby be  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

Heero and Relena were thrown from the car. Heero found Relena she was knocked out and had cuts everywhere. For some reason unknown to him he kissed her lightly and the last thing he saw before his world went black was flashing red and blue lights.

_When I woke up the rain was pouring down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm flowing through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head she looked at me and said  
Hold me darling just a little while  
I held her close I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I have missed  
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love my life that night  
  
_

Oh where oh where can my baby be  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

TBC

I have three words for you : Don't Kill ME!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**_Free My Soul_**

**__****_(Part 4)_**

The chief of police arrived at the seine. The other car involved in the accident took off and he sent an officer after them. Walking over to the other car he took in the busted windshield and looked at the ground in front of the car.

What he saw shocked him there on the ground laid Miss. Peacecraft and next to her a man. The ambulance arrived just then paramedics rushed over to the seine. 

"Get a neck brace over here and bring two gurneys." One paramedic said and when they had Relena and Heero strapped to the gurneys and in the ambulance they headed for the hospital.

"Better hurry her blood pressure is dropping." The paramedic called out. They finally reached the hospital Heero was taken into the emergency room and Relena was rushed straight into surgery.

***

"Mr. Peacecraft I am sorry to inform you but your sister and her boyfriend has been in a car accident. The boyfriend has a concussion and Miss. Peacecraft has been rushed into surgery." The Policeman informed Zechs over the telephone.

"Will she be alright?" Zechs asked worried. 

"The paramedic said she has internal bleeding. That's all I know." The Policeman said.

"If I give you a number would you call it and tell the person what's going on?" Zechs asked and he gave the officer the number and hung up the phone and turned around and looked at Noin.

"What's going on?" Noin asked quietly.

"Relena and someone else were in a car accident. The boy received a concussion and Relena has internal bleeding and is in surgery right now." Zechs said and they ran out the door and got into the limo. The reached the airport and got on a privet jet.

***

Mean while in the operation room a nurse watches the heart monitor:

() () () () () ()() ----------------------------------------------

"She's flat lining charge paddles 200." The doctor yelled.

"Charging paddles to 200." The nurse called.

***

The officer called the number and someone picked up.

"This is Duo Maxwell what can I do for you?" Duo asked.

"Miss. Peacecraft and her boy friend were in a car accident. Miss. Peacecraft is in surgery and the boy has a concussion but will be fine." The Policeman said and gave Duo the address for the hospital. Duo called the others and they headed to the hospital.

***

{Thump}

-----------------------------------------

"Charge paddles to 250." The doctor called out.

"Charging paddles to 250." The nurse said.

"Clear!"

TBC

There is the next part. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**_Free My Soul_**

**_(Epilogue)_**

{Thump}

------- () () () ()()()()

"She's stabilized put her in the ICU. Where we can keep an eye on her." The doctor said.

"The family is here." A nurse said as she walked in.

"Ok I will go talk to them." The doctor said.

***

"She flat lined and we now have her stabilized. We are keeping her in the ICU so we can keep an eye on her." The doctor stated.

"What about the guy that was with her?" Zechs asked.

"He is still is unconscious but you may see him." The doctor said and a nurse led them to his room.

"Heero! He knew where she was all along and didn't say anything." Zechs said angrily.

"Maybe he was protecting her." Noin said trying to be reasonable.

"Some protection he almost killed her." Zechs ground out.

"Actually he saved her life. The other car was headed for them and he swerved out of the way. But the other car swerved into them hitting the driver's side. If he hadn't of swerved to avoid a head on collision they would have both been killed." The Policeman he had talked to earlier said.

***

"What's going on?" Duo asked as he ran into the waiting room.

"Relena's in the ICU and Heero's in room #308. Zechs said and Duo headed for Heero's room.

"How's Relena?" Heero asked as he spotted Duo.

"She's in the ICU. That's all I know." Duo said.

"I shouldn't have taken her out." Heero said and closed his eyes.

***

A few hours later the doctor goes in and checks on Relena and comes out and says: "She is a wake and can have two visitors at a time."

Zechs and Noin went in first and looked at Relena. She didn't have a tube down her throat like they expected.

"How's Heero?" Relena asked weakly.

"He's fine." Zechs stated.

"The doctor said I would be able to leave with in a few weeks." Relena said quietly.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Zechs said and Noin pointed to the doorway. Heero and Duo stood there waiting for their turn. Zechs and Noin left.

"How are you doing?" Duo asked cheerfully.

"Good I guess." Relena answered.

"Well that's good to hear. I will leave you two to talk." Duo said and left the room. Heero walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"I shouldn't have taken you out. I almost got you killed." Heero said looking into her eyes.

"No Heero. This might sound strange but the accident made me think of everything in my life that had happened and made me realize that everything that happened in my life I fought for it." Relena said quietly.

"You once asked my to free your soul. It seems that the car accident did that for you. It made me think about my feelings for you. When I thought I had lost you it made me realize that I care for you." Heero said quietly.

They stared in to each other's eyes. Heero lowered his head and kissed her lips lightly.

THE END.

The ending probably sucked. Sorry for that.


End file.
